The Truth
by soongoingtodelete
Summary: In my dreams I picture my character able to tell Erik how she feels and ya know everything is all fine and dandy and he is her’s, but this is what would happen in real life most likely. Rated T for language near the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything of that sort. So stop rubbing it in!

She bit on the edge of the sleeve to her hoodie and held her Red Panda plushie in her other arm. She looked up at him practicing his music. That's all he ever did since Christine had left him for Raoul. She stayed by his side, there to wipe away his tears. She hate to see him hurt. She was even there when he came back it was evident he had been crying. He watched Christine and Raoul saying how much they loved each other. She wiped his tears away then with the sleeve of her hoodie, and hugged him. She had him stay in her arms that whole night, as he quietly had the tears roll down his face. She knew how much he loved Christine; she was a special one.

She loved his voice it soothed her soul and inspired her. She even thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even without the mask. Her heart ached when Christine kissed him, she just watched from afar wishing it could be her. Everytime she looked at him slumped over his organ writing music she longed to walk up and put her arms around him. She looked down at the plushie and decided she'd have to do it now, or it would eat her up inside.

He wasn't aware of her sneaking up behind him, she slowly slipped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder she kissed the side of his face without the mask, and whispered in his ear. "I love you." She let go of him and turned away ready to walk off.

"Wait." He told her. She stopped and turned around. "Did you really mean that?" He asked while scooting over and motioning for her to sit beside him. She sat down beside him and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and it felt as if she stopped breathing. "Yeah, I did."

He had a small smile on his face; she thought it was a good sign. She took one of his hands and told him how she thought he was beautiful, even without the mask. And how his soothing voice made her feel so peaceful inside. She even told him how she hate to see him hurt and she would always stay by his side no matter what. She looked down, then allowed her eyes to move back up to meet his.

She swallowed hard, "This must sound really stupid coming from me." He said nothing, she continued, "I know I'm no where near as beautiful as Christine, or as talented. I love you, I'm sorry." She looked down again. He put his other hand under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his, he leaned in closer to her. She started to feel uncomfortable, thinking to herself. _"This is just like in my dreams, this can't be happening." _

He let go of her hand, and the smile on his face grew wider, he started to laugh. She looked confused he stood up and looked at her. "What do you expect me to love you back or something?" She just stared at him, her eyes moving across his face. "You really must not be right in the head, I could never love you back, you're just a pathetic girl who is 16 and carries around a stupid plush toy." Her eyes filled with tears, "I. . .I. . ." she couldn't say anything without crying.

"I just let you stay with me this long because, hell I don't even know why I did. Get out of my sight, I could never love you! You have to be fucking kidding me!" He sounded almost angry, and went back to laughing again, "You really are funny, me and you? Ha! That could never happen." He was laughing so hard now he had to sit down and hold his side. "Just leave, and don't come back. I want nothing more to do with you." He said through his laughter.

She stood up and pulled the hood up on her hoodie to hide the fact she had tears streaming down her face. She ran through the opera house and made it outside where she just slumped against a wall and cried. In her dreams she imagined him saying he loved her too, and all that beautiful stuff. She wanted to hold him again, but knew that'd never happen. He'd never be her's she wasn't good enough for him.

She stayed against the wall, no one noticing she was there. Finally she stopped crying, but still feeling a little numb inside. She walked away from the opera house and never looked back. Maybe her thoughts of them being together were only meant to stay in her head and stories.

AN: There you have it, what would really happen if I told him how I feel.


End file.
